Ambivalent
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: Mixed feelings. Harsh words. Soft kisses. What happens when Elsa Arendelle is set up with Jackson Overland, in return for money. She has to grow up at the age of 16 into a wife. Will she escape this life of horror, or fall in love with the handsome young man. Slight latino Au! Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Ok! This is the start of a telenovela on here! It's basically a soap opera! This is based on Lo Que La Vida Me Robo(What Life Took From Me).This is sorta latino Au mixed with American stuff, any Spanish words will be translated at the end. Please I would love if you guys reviewed on as many chapters as possible! My chapters will mostly be lengthy, and it some will take more time to write! Also read my Evil!Jelsa drabbles, and well have a good day! **_

The sun was starting to appear, returning from its long slumber. As it raised itself into the sky rays of light hit the city below. And in a certain mansion a beautiful girl slept, her raven black hair draped all over her silk pillow.

The rays hit her face making her wake up,much to her distaste. She groaned and slowly sat up in bed, cleaning the saliva coming out the corner of her mouth and attempting to not touch the puddle of it on her pillow. She slowly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, taking in a big breath and letting it out.

"Wake up Olaf..."She said to her small White Terrier,who was busy sleeping all the way across her huge room.

The small dog woke up and ran over to her, licking her bare legs.

She picked him up and gave him a huge hug,then set him down.

Then she looked around her room, which would be the size of a normal person's living room, make that two living rooms. The room was quite simple, it was a light sky blue color, with light colored wood furniture, a balcony with glass doors. The floor entirely covered in white marble with light blue diamonds and colorful shells and rocks inside of it, the bed had blue curtains around it. On her walls she had hung only three pictures, one of her parents, the other of her entire family, and another of her and her sister.

She ever so slowly, and lazily made her way to her mirror,taking her brush with her and started to clear all the tangles from her waist long hair. When she finished she headed to her bathroom,to brush her teeth.

Coming back from the bathroom she made her way to her walk-in closet, and changed into a goldenrod colored dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and pumps of the same color. Her raven hair in a large bun on the side of her head.

Then with a loud sigh she walked to the door, her dog woofed.

She shut the door.

As she made her way down the silent halls she saw Gerda, the head maid, also her nana.

"Gerda!" Elsa whisper shouted.

The short, plump, old woman turned around, quickly making her way to Elsa.

"Yes My dame..." Gerda said respectfully.

Elsa searched around the halls for any gossip loving servants. She found none, so she started to whisper.

"Have you heard anything about my Father...?"

The maid shook her head.

Elsa sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

"Good morning, mother, Anna..." Elsa said as she sat down.

The servants began to bring them their breakfast. Soon the table was covered in a variety of dishes.

"Good morning Elsa..." Anna said with a big smile on her face.

Her mother, like always, just nodded and ate.

The morning meal went by as usual, Anna would try and make conversation between her mother and her older sister. Only to fail, the room then still in its silence.

When most of the food was gone both sisters stood up, their mother speaking as they left.

"Get ready we're going shopping..."

* * *

Both sisters walked in absolute silence.

Not bothering to speak at all.

After a few more minutes, Anna could no longer hold it in and spoke.

"What do you think she has planned?"

Elsa stopped in mid step, and held onto the mahogany railing of the staircase.

"Probably another party so I can find a husband and get out."

Anna sighed from behind her.

"She doesn't think like that..."

Elsa ignored her sister and walked up the staircase.

* * *

Shutting her bedroom door the raven haired girl made her way to the walk-in closet.

Coming out a few minutes later with a baby light pink shirt with a dipped V-neck, and puffed short sleeves. On the outside she had a tight red-violet wrap around fabric, connected to the shirt, that started at the bottom of her breast and ended at her waist. After the wrap around the pink fabric continued in light frills, to top it all off the shirt had pearl buttons starting from the light fabric and continuing into the dark one. Then, flowing down her legs like waterfalls, she wore light baby pink dress pants, which had pointed tips. Lastly, on her feet there sat light baby pink pointed pumps with designs the color of the wrapped around fabric. Her beautiful hair flowing to her wide waist.

The young woman made her way to the mirror, sighing as she put on transparent glossy lipstick and pearl earrings.

* * *

Anna smiled at herself.

She just loved shopping, maybe in this time they could all bond.

Anna thought about this as she changed fit her small foot into the beautiful high heels.

The red head smiled at her reflection.

Underneath she wore a transparent white shirt, with a neckline under her small chest bumps(breast), it had leg of mutton sleeves. Draped over that was a thick spaghetti strapped shirt, with a V-dipped waist, bearing a light green color, and a part of the fabric(starting from the top and ending at the V shape, in a kinda heart shape) was a bit lighter with swirl designs. Out from under the V waist came golden fabric which was very tight onto her slim figure, reaching her knees.

At last but not least, she wore golden colored high heels with a green strap hugging her ankle, her hair in a wavy mess, held in place as a ponytail, and in the middle of the ponytail, squeezing her hair tightly together, was a golden strap with an emerald. Her face only contained a small amount of pink lipstick and light golden eye shadow.

"You look wonderful my dear..." She heard a voice from behind say.

The slim girl turned to find her mother in her black V dipped neck lined dress, which hugged her form.

"Thank you mother!" Anna said as she ran up to her mother and gave her a huge hug.

Her mother stayed still, as always, and just stared at the wall.

She was not one to return affection.

* * *

"Elsa! Look at that dress! It would be perfect for you!" Anna said as she stared at the beautiful dress.

Their mother nodded.

"Yes Elsa...that one would be perfect for this Friday..."

Elsa gave her mother a confused look.

Anna knew what was going to happen, and it would not be a good sight.

"I found you a good husband." Her mother said ever so normally.

Elsa scoffed, "I'd rather live like a peasant than be arranged to marry some rich fool."

Idun stayed ever so patient, "Actually I arranged to meet him today...I am positive you will love him"

Elsa fumed.

* * *

The long black limousine arrived.

Its dark color contrasting with the beautiful light mansion behind the water fountain.

3 woman stepped out from it, the elder first, then the youngest, a Raven haired girl walked slowly behind her mother and sister.

When they reached the front door, Idun knocked.

"Elsa be polite..." Idun told her daughter sternly as the door opened.

Behind the door was a tall, skinny maid, who looked like Voldemort, no emotions on her pale slim face.

"Come in, Ms. Overland is expecting you.." She said as she closed the door, and led them to an outside pool.

All 3 woman sat at a small table next to the pool, not noticing someone in the pool.

They sat in silence, waiting for Evaline Overland.

Suddenly, their attention was taken by a figure rising from the pool and going up the steps.

Their view was greeted by a tall masculine figure, a young man to be exact. Elsa and Anna stared for a long time, until their mother spoke to the handsome fellow.

"Why hello, Jackson..."

Elsa then realized who this was and she rolled her eyes.

The boy was absolutely gorgeous, his black hair, dark brown eyes, and bright smile. Lets just say he probably was a god, most likely of handsomeness.

He greeted her mother like everyone else would, with a kiss on the cheek. She returned it.

He took a towel and set it on his broad shoulders.

"Hello, all of you..."His husky deep voice responded.

Anna stood up and greeted him in the same way.

"You must be Elsa?...You are as beautiful as your mother said..."He said making Elsa blush.

Idun gave her a stern look, urging her to reply.

"Thank you." Elsa replied in an angry voice, still smiling.

_**Not as long as I wanted it...but if I kept going I would have to make like 3 pages in one! LOL! Okay...so the kiss on the cheek, well that's how we Cubans greet(Mexicans do too), when it's a girl and girl greeting they give eachother a quick kiss on the cheek, when it's a girl and boy the same thing happens, but if it is boy and boy they shake hands. The only people you are expected to give kisses to are friends or whoever your parents tell you to. I like this way of greeting, because you can be very sneaky with it(believe me I have ;D). And plus this story is sort of latino au! Okay so if you have any questions...ask them! You can pm any request or just put them in the review! OH right...REVIEW! Keep reading! Love ya people! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Sorry I took so long! I had a MAJOR writers block, my mind was only on drawing and stupid stuff! Sorry again! Read and Review!**_

_From Last Chapter-_

"_Hello, all of you..."His husky deep voice responded._

_Anna stood up and greeted him in the same way._

_"You must be Elsa?...You are as beautiful as your mother said..."He said making Elsa blush._

_Idun gave her a stern look, urging her to reply._

_"Thank you." Elsa replied in an angry voice, still smiling_.

* * *

Jackson only chuckled at Elsas tone of voice.

He walked towards Elsa and gave her quick kiss on the cheek.

She gave him one back, a very quick one.

"I should probably go change" He suggested.

Idun smiled, shaking her head,"Nonsense, we are all right"

Jackson smiled a cocky smile, sitting next to Idun.

Elsa noticed how the water seemed to sparkle and shimmer on his body. It was oh so temptating but she wouldn't have it! She would make his life miserable!

A heavy silence fell between them.

"Oh dear! I am so very sorry! I was just on the phone.." A voice said from behind.

Idun stood up and walked to Evaline, giving her a kiss on the check.

"It's alright, we just got here dear! We are in no hurry.." Idun said as she followed Evaline back to the table.

Both woman sat down and began to chat.

"Elsa has grown so much from the last time I saw her, she so beautiful she could be Snow White!" Evaline exclaimed.

Idun smiled,pleased.

"And Anna! My my have you grown, you are absolutely stunning my dear!" Evaline exclaimed.

Anna smiled proudly, while Elsa just nodded keeping a straight face.

Evaline smiled kindly at both girls, continuing a conversation with Idun.

Anna pulled out her iphone and quickly started to text many of her friends.

Elsa only sat straight, letting her mind wonder off into another world. But unknown to her Jackson was staring at her dreamily.

Suddenly, Elsa snapped out of her daydream and saw him, she rolled her eyes.

"Mother may I smell the flowers?" Elsa asked politely.

Idun raised an eyebrow buy nodded.

Elsa stood up, nodding respectfully at everyone, and made her way to the flowers.

Jackson stared after her, already in love with her beauty.

"She is quite beautiful Jackson..." Idun said to the muscular boy.

Jackson turned to Idun, nodding.

"The most beautiful creature I have seen." He said.

About 20 feet away stood Elsa, smelling the flowers,and staring at them.

She noticed roses, petunias, and goldenrods,and many many other flowers.

As she looked at the flowers she couldn't help but think of her life after she had married. It would probably be worse than hell, her mother was sure to marry her off to some random stranger with tons of money.

And so she thought about that as she walked around.

"When would you like the papers to be signed?" Idun asked.

Jackson thought for a moment.

"Next Saturday, I expect her to bring every single one of her personal items, she will live with me after we sign the papers at noon..." Jackson said.

Idun nodded.

"In return I will pay you 1 million dollars." Jackson said in a serious tone as he stared right through Idun.

Idun smiled.

Anna who had been listening raised her head.

"Will she be happy? Will you care for her, is she going to be able to sing...oh she loves her music...and-" Annas rambling was cut off by Jackson.

"She will be safe and happy here, everything she desires I will give to her..." He said with a smile on his lips.

Anna smiled back, not knowing that all of that was not completely true.

Idun and Evaline continued gossiping while Jackson went inside to change and Anna was on her phone.

* * *

Soon night had fallen and it was time to leave, all of them saying their goodbyes.

Jackson kissed Elsas hand lovingly and whispered 4 words into her ear.

"You will be mine.."

Elsa shivered when his cold breath tickled her ear and neck.

She only stood there at the door wide eyed as he left for his room.

Idun cleared her throat, grabbing Elsas attention.

As they drove away Elsa couldn't help but gulp.

* * *

The next day was as natural as any, the normal getting up, breakfast, shopping, and their mother leaving with someone she had to do "business" with.

In reality they knew their mother slept with countless amounts of men, not for money, for pleasure.

Elsa had confronted her about it, claiming that their father would come back because she knew he wasn't dead. Idun only scoffed and left.

And so after their mother came back they would have lunch, then their mother left to do god knows what. When Idun came back it was always almost time for dinner. Then to finish their day they would retire to their rooms and sleep.

And like this it was the entire week, until Friday...

* * *

"Mother!"

"Elsa stop being a child! It is only a dress!"

"A dress for a slut!"

There in Elsas room sat Idun and Anna on the bed, Elsa looking at herself in the mirror.

She wore a baby pink dress that reached about 3 inches below her butt. The waist was in a V shape, and then out came frills. On the waist it was covered in diamonds, white diamonds. Her shoes the color of the fabric. Her hair was in a side twisted braid.

"I will not wear this!" Elsa exclaimed.

Idun stood up.

"Elsa stop being so dramatic you look beautiful!" Idun exclaimed.

Elsa nodded, there wasn't much she could do to get out of the retched dress.

* * *

They met with the Overlands for another long visit.

Anna stayed at their cousins place, stating that she wasn't needed at the Overlands house.

As soon as they arrived Idun started to revise her daughter on manners, what to do, what not to do, things like that.

This time Jackson opened the door. He was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up and about 2 buttons open. He wore dark jeans and white dress shoes.

His hair the same as always.

"Good Morning, both of you look stunning." He said giving them both kisses on the cheek.

As Elsa walked infront she felt as if a pair of eyes were staring straight at her butt. It made her uncomfortable, but she decided to let it go.

They walked into a living room.

"Elsa why don't you and Jackson go around the property? So that you can get to know your new home..." Idun said.

Elsa,being so polite, agreed.

"Let's go then.."Jackson said as he offered his arm, which Elsa hooked hers around.

* * *

"These are the bedrooms. This section is mine...our bedroom will be this one..." He said as they walked past doors.

Elsa stopped walking.

"Ou-ou-our room?..." She asked.

He only smiled.

"You will be my wife, we will share a room of course..." He said calmly.

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from him.

"NO! WE CAN'T HAVE THE SAME ROOM!" She exclaimed scared.

His brows furrowed.

"Why?.." He asked angrily.

"Because...I-I..."

"You what!?"

"I don't want to sleep with you!" She yelled turning around ready to walk away.

He held her arm with a firm strong grip, spinning her around.

"You don't know how hard I am trying not to rip that dress off of you, my desire will not be held in for long..."he paused,"Your request is accepted, but you have been warned." He released her from his grip.

She ran to the livingroom, leaving Jackson standing staring after her.

* * *

"I would like to leave...mother" Elsa said her voice dripping with venom.

Idun nodded and said her goodbyes.

They picked up Anna and went home.

Elsa couldn't help but shudder whenever she remembered the look in his eyes when he spoke to her in the hallway.

There was no sparkle, no happiness, no curiosity. There was only one thing...something she feared...

Lust.

_**Lol! I hope you liked it! The real action will start in the next chapter! Please keep reading! And have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **_

_"I would like to leave...mother" Elsa said her voice dripping with venom._

_Idun nodded and said her goodbyes._

_They picked up Anna and went home._

_Elsa couldn't help but shudder whenever she remembered the look in his eyes when he spoke to her in the hallway._

_There was no sparkle, no happiness, no curiosity. There was only one thing...something she feared..._

_Lust._

* * *

The day came soon, and Elsa was woken up early to be dressed even better than she already did.

"Why do all the dresses you give me to wear are so...slutty?!" Elsa yelled loudly as a maid put makeup on her.

Idun only smiled.

"You have to look good my dear daughter..."

Elsa glared at her mother from the mirror.

"All done Milady.." The maid said.

Elsa stood up and went to her long length mirror.

Her dress was a pure white color, the top started at the top of her neck coming down in a embroidered design to form an upside down U about three fingers above each of her breast and dipping down in the middle of them. Then followed see-through material and a low sweetheart neckline which parted a bit in the center, this part to about mid waist was embroidered with the same design of the neck. After mid waist the dress clung to her body all the way to the floor. Her hair was held divided by the upper half length wise and held with a small golden and white butterfly hair clip. Lastly, she wore white high heels.

True the dress was revealing, but only on the upper part.

Still, Elsa didn't like it.

"I don't like it..."

Idun shook her head,"You look beautiful.."

Elsa glared straight at her mother.

"Maids leave us..." Idun demanded.

Soon they were left alone in the big room.

Idun stood up and walked over to Elsa.

"Elsa..."

She raised her hand to touch her cheek.

Elsa slapped it away.

"What?!"

Idun's eyes started to water.

"Forgive me..."

Elsa froze completely.

"What?..."

"Forgive me, for being such a terrible mother to you."

"Save it..." Elsa snapped.

A moment of silence followed, both women not daring to look each other in the eye. Elsa turned on her heel walked away. Idun shook her head as Elsa made her way to the door.

"I hate you..."pause," be-because you...you remind me.. of me"

Elsa felt her eyes water, how could a mother say something like that.

She turned around and walked up to her mother.

SLAP!

Idun held her cheek.

"I am nothing like you"

And this time Elsa left, leaving Idun standing not knowing what to do.

* * *

Her things had been delivered to the Overland household.

So now she wouldn't have an excuse to go back home.

"Elsa you look so beautiful!" Anna exclaimed as she entered the limousine in a pink tight mid thigh length dress, at her hips a piece of fabric stuck out in a ruffle all the way around. A belt was above the ruffle, her shoes the color of the golden belt and her hair in a neat rainbow bun. She wore pink lipstick and a bit of golden and pink smoky eyeshadow.

"Thank you Anna, you look great too!" Elsa replied with a fake smile.

Anna nodded excitedly.

Idun came in to the limousine in black dress pants, a purple sleeveless shirt under a black dress jacket and pointy black high heels. Her hair down.

"Let's go.." Idun said to the driver as soon as the door was shut by a butler.

All three woman sat in utter discomfort, no one daring to talk.

All the noise that was heard was that of the wheels moving and the low purring of the engine.

No music.

No tweets.

No messages.

Nothing.

This was how the ride went on, until they got to the building.

* * *

He and his mother had arrived, his father too busy with work.

"Jack be a gentleman, she must be so scared." Evaline said.

Jack only shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry mom, she's stronger than she looks..."

Evaline could only mutter," I hope so Jack"

Jack found himself imagining what dress she would be wearing, and if he could take it off of her easily.

As he and his mother stepped out of the car he saw another limousine parked in front of theirs.

His heart raced.

His mind went crazy.

All he could do was stand there and wait for them to come out.

Then the door opened.

Out stepped Idun.

Then Anna.

Then...

He couldn't held but stare at her and blush.

At Elsa, who stood gracefully like a swan.

He walked over to them behind his mother.

* * *

This time Elsa blushed.

She saw him, staring.

She also noticed how handsome and gorgeous he looked in that black and white suit of his. How he strong and...

She shook her head and walked over to them.

"Well hello there dear. You look gorgeous!" Evaline exclaimed as they kissed on the cheek.

Elsa blushed and saw Jackson.

He walked slowly, smiling at her.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear,"You're making me suffer..."

Elsa wanted to smack him, punch him, kick him where it hurt. But she decided not to.

As he got away from her face she frowned, making him smirk.

"Disgusting" She muttered as he took her arm like a gentleman would.

The group started to walk into the building.

"How do you feel Elsa?" Anna whispered to her sister.

Elsa made sure her mother and Evaline could not hear and then whispered," Disgusted, grossed out, about to pull my hair out..."

Anna smiled.

"He's a good guy Elsa, I can tell..."

Elsa shook her head at how naive her sister was.

As they reached the room Jackson pulled Elsa back.

Elsa froze when she felt him place his arms around her waist, and his lips against her ear.

She elbowed him in the stomach and marched into the room.

He held his stomach smirking.

"I'll tame you.."

And with that he went inside.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

Elsa froze.

No no no no no no no!

Jack turned her to face him.

Elsa shut her eyes tightly.

She did not want to see his face so close.

Then she felt warmth on her lips, and she was disappointed with herself when she started to move her lips against his.

His strong arm went to her back, holding her as he dipped her.

Anna cheered them on.

When they parted she was still dipped, and he was looking at her.

Then the magic was gone.

There went that same look.

Lust.

She wanted to smack him.

She didn't want any man looking at her like that.

She glared at him.

He brought her up.

The three woman applauded.

* * *

"I love you Elsa! Take care!" Anna shouted from the limousine as it drove away.

Elsa waved with tears in her eyes.

She had to say good bye to Anna for a long time.

This was not fun!

She went inside the house and into the room she was to stay in.

ALONE.

She wiped the tears away, deciding to stay strong.

As she took off her dress she heard the door shut.

"You look even better with that off..."

She turned around to face him.

He wore a white dress shirt, which was completely open, revealing his abs, and his black dress pants.

She screamed.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

Jackson only smirked.

"Why should I... everyone knows we have to do "that" tonight..."

She blushed and started to push him towards the door.

As she did so she tripped on the skirt of her dress and landed chest to chest with Jackson.

He looked down at her.

She blushed angrily and started to hit his chest.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

He smirked as he leaned against her ear.

"Won't you let me stay the night."

He backed away pouting.

"Bastard!" She yelled shutting the door in his face.

* * *

10 hours had passed and now it was night time, she had eaten dinner in her room and was ready to sleep.

She wore a silk light blue short plain dress to sleep.

She set down the book she had brought and walked over to the bed.

She pulled the covers above her and went to sleep instantly.

* * *

_**WELL! That's all for today folks! Come back to read more, Review! Love ya guys! \(^.^)/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_10 hours had passed and now it was night time, she had eaten dinner in her room and was ready to sleep._

_She wore a silk light blue short plain dress to sleep._

_She set down the book she had brought and walked over to the bed._

_She pulled the covers above her and went to sleep instantly._

* * *

"Wake up..."A deep voice said through the darkness.

She couldn't see anything, but that voice had to belong to someone.

"Wake up..."

Silence.

"Fine you asked for it..." the voice said.

Suddenly...

She felt so cold...

"Man those are huge..." a voice mumbled pleased.

Her eyes opened.

The light from the morning sun was shining bright making her squint a little.

"Hmmm..."

She turned her head to see none other than Jack.

And he wasn't staring at her face.

Lower.

There!

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw that her gown had slipped down a bit, revealing her chest.

"You do like to make me suffer... don't you." He said with that scary look she feared so much.

All Elsa could do was blush and try to cover herself.

Then, Jack was on her...smiling evilly.

"This will be fun..."

* * *

She was in her bed again, this time for real.

Her face sweating from the nightmare.

Elsa looked around to see that it was pretty dark outside. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was six am.

"Might as well get up." She said getting out of bed.

Elsa walked over to her bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

As soon as she finished she walked over to her new closet and picked out her clothes.

Today she wore her milk white jumpsuit which had loose, jean like legs. The top part had a at the beginning of the neck neckline, and her sleeves stopped at her shoulders. For her shoes she wore white pointy pumps, and her hair was in a bun at the top of her head.

Elsa made sure that she looked well in the mirror, not wanting to disappoint .

And soon Elsa made her way out the door and to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of bread with cheese-cream, and heading to the front field of the immense house.

She decided to sit on the fountains rim and enjoy the sunrise.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what she was doing right now. Probably sleeping.

He remembered her eyes, and the feeling of her lips on his.

Jack shook his head and jumped out of the bed, walking to bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Elsa stared at the endless field of grass and flowers, amazed by their beauty.

"What are you doing out here?!"

Elsa turned around expecting to see Jack's mother, but only saw an older woman.

"Oh...I was only..." Elsa stuttered.

The woman smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry I'm just a maid." The woman said.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"I'm Elsa...Jack's wife..." She said.

The old woman nodded,"So you're the pretty girl he talked so much about...",pause,"I'm the head maid, Toothiana."

Elsa blushed at the mention of Jack talking about her.

"What did he say?" Elsa asked.

Toothiana smiled and began to talk," He said that you were..."

* * *

_"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen Nanna...I can't stop thinking of her..." Jack said as he sat on his white horse._

_Toothiana smiled as she nodded._

_"It seems you've found your tamer my little lion." Toothiana said._

_Jack blushed at the mention of his nickname._

_Toothiana laughed a little as she sat on a bucket._

* * *

Elsa stared at the woman confused._  
_

"What is it dear?"Toothiana asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"Nothing..."

Toothiana shook her head confused.

"Breakfast is about to be served and I don't think you want to be late?" Toothiana said sweetly.

Elsa stood up from the fountain and began to walk towards the house.

Amelia stared at the young girl.

"Don't be hard on him...he's still my little lion.

* * *

"Don't worry I sent Toothiana to go get her dear."

Jack stared at his food angrily as he waited for Elsa.

They sat in the dining-room, which was a pale yellow color with light wood.

The table was almost completely bare except for two seats.

There was complete silence until a door swung open to reveal none other than Elsa.

Jack glared at as she was about to sit in front of him.

Elsa seemed to notice his anger and walked over to the seat next to his.

Evaline only nodded and clapped her hands.

A plate was quickly brought in for Elsa.

Elsa nodded and put a napkin on her lap.

Jack kissed her cheek.

Elsa thinking it that it was just a normal one, like a hello,kissed him back on the cheek.

Jack smirked and turned to his food.

Elsa then blushed when she realized what she had done.

But decided to not speak out and instead ate.

Evaline, who only needed a bit of coffee,stood up.

"Well...Till later Elsa! I'll see both of you after I finish my designs!" The woman said cheerfully, waving as she left.

Leaving Elsa and Jack...

ALONE.

Jack glared at Elsa.

Elsa glared back.

"Why were you late?" He whispered in a deadly tone.

"Because I felt like being late." she snapped.

Jack stood up from the table, slamming his hands on it.

Elsa glared at his back as he walked away.

* * *

Night came quickly and so did day, soon it was the next day.

And Elsa was fully clothed and ready to explore the mansion.

She wore dress with a light green back ground and flowers of the color gold, pink, blue, and fushia. The top part had straps and the flowers ended above her stomach, flowing out into a navy blue skirt, which reached above her knees. For shoes she wore gold solid color high-heels and her hair was down.

She smiled at her reflection and walked out her room towards the dining-room.

* * *

Jack and Evaline sat where they usually did, but Elsa decided to sit in front of Jack today.

Breakfast carried on silently, and after she was finished Elsa excused herself from the table.

She made her way to the back fields. A short distance away was a small structure, she decided to explore it.

* * *

Elsa soon saw that the structure was just a big stable.

She carefully walked inside.

"Ms...how may I help you this fine morning?" A voice said from behind her.

Elsa turned to find an auburn haired man a few years older than her. Her wore dirty jeans, boots and a plaid shirt with the sleeves up.

"Hello...I'm Elsa...I just saw this and I thought I'd look around..."Elsa explained.

The man smiled happily and chuckled a bit.

"It's alright! I'm Hans by the way." He said.

Elsa nodded.

Hans stepped forward, taking her hand and kissing it.

Elsa blushed as he bowed.

"You truly are beautiful..." He said standing straight.

Elsa nodded.

Hans smiled and began to talk about the mansion with Elsa.

For once she didn't feel lonely here.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Hey guys! How are ya! Okay well dont worry this story will NOT BE HELSA! It is Jelsa... but the whole Hans thing will help the story and make it juicier lol!_**

_Hans stepped forward, taking her hand and kissing it._

_Elsa blushed as he bowed._

_"You truly are beautiful..." He said standing straight._

_Elsa nodded._

_Hans smiled and began to talk about the mansion with Elsa._

_For once she didn't feel lonely here._

* * *

Three weeks passed since she had met Hans...And everyday she would sneak out to meet him in the stables.

Jack was always the same, very cold towards her.

Today she was walking to the mansion from a meeting with Hans, she felt something strange, like everyone was avoiding her.

Elsa walked quickly up to her room.

* * *

Elsa shut the door and leaned on it, wondering what her and Hans would talk about the next day.

"What were you doing?" A deep husky voice said from somewhere in her room.

Elsa jumped,surprised.

Her eyes scanned the room until they fell onto a figure laying on her bed.

The curtains completely closed, cast a misty light on him, making him look scarier.

"I-I...was in the garden..." Elsa responded.

She heard a chuckle.

"Liar."

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw him stand from her bed.

He was wearing no shirt, and black pants.

"I know you've been meeting him...does he give you the pleasure I don't?" He asked dangerously close.

Elsa sucked in a breath when she saw him standing right in front of her.

"No...I just made a friend...someone I can talk to..." She answered.

Jack chuckled darkly as he leaned in, his face in front of hers, she could tell he was leaning down.

"Why don't you want my pleasure?!" He yelled.

Elsa freezes.

"I've been good enough to you! You are MY wife!" He yells holding her hands against the door.

His lips go to hers and he begins to kiss her deeply.

Elsa shakes her head.

He backs away, his hand going to the doorknob and locking it.

"Enough games Elsa" Jack said in a deadly tone.

Elsa's eyes widened as he kissed her passionately once again.

She tried to move away, but she could not.

Her heart and brain stopped working and instinct kicked in.

She began to kiss back with the same passion.

Items of clothing began to fall onto the floor as the couple made their way to the bed.

* * *

The sun set in the sky, not bothering the peaceful couple in bed.

Elsa stared at the opposite side of the room Jack was looking at.

She couldn't believe it! What the hell?!

Why did she do that?

She heard the bed moving and felt a strong arm pull her close.

She felt his lips tracing kisses up and down her shoulders.

She shivered.

Then suddenly, her mind began to work again.

She jumped from the bed.

She didn't care if he saw her naked, he had already and very,very close up.

"Ugh! I hate you! I can't believe I did this!" Elsa yelled.

Jack snickered.

"You won't get pregnant I put on a-"

"I KNOW NO NEED TO TELL ME!" She exclaimed, her face redder than a tomato.

Jack only stared at her, looking at her entire body.

She smacked him hard across the face.

He smiled devilishly and stood from the bed.

"You're going to pay for that..."

The last you could hear was Elsa's squeal.

* * *

"Miss Elsa can I come in?"Someone said from outside the bedroom door.

Elsa groaned.

"Yea..." She called out.

She opened her eyes to see that Jack was right beside her, fast asleep.

The maid came in, with a huge tray of breakfast.

Elsa nodded a thanks and the maid left.

She looked over at Jack, who was hugging the pillow.

"Wake up." She snapped in a sleepy voice.

A groan came from his mouth as he turned his body to face her.

"Morning." He grumbled.

She nodded and turned to the tray, filled with food.

Jack sat up.

"Breakfast huh?"He asked.

She simply nodded and began to eat.

After she finished she tried to get up and go brush her teeth but she felt pain in a very low part.

She fell to the floor, hugging her stomach.

Jack jumped off the bed, carrying her back to it.

Elsa closed her eyes shut.

The pain visible in her face.

"What did you do to me?" She grumbled.

Jack blushed.

"Well this was your first time, and after your first time your body is gonna hurt a bit." He explained.

Elsa sighed.

She nodded.

"Stay with me, this is your fault."She said.

Jack sighed but agreed.

"Give me my purple night gown and underwear." She demanded.

Jack huffed.

But did as told, looking through the drawers.

He gave them to her.

She tried with effort to not stand up but put them in bed.

She succeeded.

Jack grabbed a pair of boxers he had hidden in a cabinet.

Elsa laid down on the bed.

Jack creeped into the bed and hugged her softly.

* * *

"Anna?" A voice asked.

Anna snapped out of her trance and looked at her best friend.

"Aurora?" She asked.

The blonde beauty smiled.

"Come on your sister is ok!" Aurora exclaimed.

Anna shook her head and stared at the ground as they both walked around the mall.

"The only reason I came was because my mom was playing poker."Anna said sadly.

Aurora patted Anna's back.

"Come on! Let's find you a cute guy!" Aurora exclaimed.

Anna shook her head but was too late, the blonde beauty was talking to a blonde haired man.

They both came back.

"Anna this is-"

"Kristoff, close friend..." The guy replied.

Anna smiled shyly.

But suddenly she felt dizzy, she had felt it all day but didn't bother to say anything.

Her eyes rolled back and before she knew it she fell to the floor.

The last thing her mind showed her was red, like blood.


End file.
